Deathblossom
This towering plant is a mass of vines and barbs. Several stalks are horribly mobile, each ending in a set of green, toothy jaws. DEATHBLOSSOM CR 11 XP 12800 N Large plant Init +8; Senses low-light vision, tremorsense 60 ft.; Perception +10 DEFENSE AC 22, touch 12, flat-footed 18 (+4 Dex, +10 natural, –2 size) hp 149 (13d8+91) Fort +17, Ref +8, Will +5 Immune mind-affecting effects, paralysis, poison, polymorph, sleep, stun; Resist acid 20 OFFENSE Speed 20 ft./ Burrow 30 ft. Melee 1 bite +16 (1d8+7 plus grab) Space 15 ft.; Reach 15 ft. Special Attacks engulf, Ripe Rip, Seed Blast STATISTICS Str 25, Dex 18, Con 25, Int 1, Wis 12, Cha 6 Base Atk +9; CMB +18 (+22 grapple); CMD 32 (can't be tripped) Feats Cleave, Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Skill Focus (Stealth), Vital Strike, Weapon Focus (bite) Skills Perception +10, Stealth +9 (+17 in undergrowth); Racial Modifiers +8 Stealth in undergrowth SPECIAL ABILITIES Engulf (Ex) If a Deathblossom begins its turn with an opponent at least two size categories smaller than itself grappled in one of its mouths, it can close its jaws completely around the foe by making a new combat maneuver check (as though attempting to pin the foe). If it succeeds, it engulfs the prey and inflicts 1d8+7 points of damage and 2d6 acid damage as the cavity floods with digestive enzymes. The seal formed is airtight, so an engulfed creature risks suffocation. Engulf is a special form of pinning, and an engulfed creature can escape in the same way as he can from being pinned, but since an engulfed creature is contained wholly inside the plant's jaws, the Deathblossom's victim cannot be targeted by effects or attacks that require line of sight or line of effect. A Deathblossom that is grappling or pinning a foe cannot attack other targets with that bite, but is not otherwise hindered. Ripe Rip (Ex) As a full attack action, the Deathblossom can burrow it's head underground at high speeds and attack an enemy. The enemy can be no gigher than 10 feet off of the ground or the Deathblossom cannot hit. This attack is a normal attack roll, however your range is considered to be 100 feet. Seed Blast (Ex) 10 times a day, a Deathblossom can spew out it's seeds in a forceful manner as projectile weapons. They reproduce in this same way, however they've also learned that doing this can wound and hold their foe in place. The Death blossom can make a single touch attack against an enemy within 100 feet. If the enemy is hit by this attack, they take 1d8+7 damage and must make a DC:24 reflex saving throw or gain the entangled condition. Entangled creatures can attempt to break free as a move action, making a Strength or Escape Artist check. The DC for this check is equal to the DC of the spell. Evilities: Photosynthesis, Regain 7 hit points at the end of every round. Anger of Earth, 4 times per day, when you land a successful attack, you heal 7 hit points. Martial techniques The DeathBlossom can perform Needle" 4 times a day, Slasher" 2 times a day, and Tree" Once per day with a DC of 23. ECOLOGY Environment temperate swamps Organization solitary, pair, or grove (3–6) Treasure incidental Deathblossoms love the taste of flesh and can attack from any distance. They are totally blind, instead hunting their victims through sound and their groping roots. Deathblossoms are the result of a failed attempt to bond magic and plant.